


Make it Colorful

by ThunderStrikesTwice (ThunderDownOnGreenside)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Datesana - Freeform, Gakuen BASARA, M/M, Mischief Managed, Pre-Slash, Swearing, teenage idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderStrikesTwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Masamune decides to test out a more unorthodox brand of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be funny, I swear...

"What's up, fucktrain?"

 

The fact that Mori's eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline at the greeting makes everything _so_ much funnier.

 

* * *

 

Masamune wakes up bored that day, having spent another long night dreaming monotonous dreams and thinking stale thoughts. The same old things aren't really going to work anymore...sometimes you have to renovate things, tear the old stuff apart and start totally fresh. Blow the past up or something. (At least that's how Motochika puts it.)

 

Masamune has never really considered fucking around with his way of life. He kind of likes it the way it is, all things considered. It's just that lately...

 

Well, lately things have been...boring. It's definitely time to shake things up a bit, but how? He doesn't want to bring the whole goddamn house down, metaphorically speaking. (Although he could probably manage that in the literal sense, too. His whatever-you-call-it sessions with Yukimura had certainly proven that.)

 

 _"This is all one big clusterfuck."_ he grumbles mentally, stopping short at the sudden realist an. Clusterfuck. Who the hell even says that? One of his buddies, probably...huh.

 

A sharp grin curves its way across Masamune's features. Oh, this is going to be one hell of a party.

 

* * *

 

"Heya, asshat. You doing alright?"

 

Sarutobi Sasuke just gapes at him, one eyebrow twitching in a comical fashion. Masamune saunters on down the hallway, already liking where this is going.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Chosokabe, I need your help with something. I need to come up with more creative swear words."

 

He can practically feel his white-haired friend's glee through the phone.

 

"Awesome, you son of a bitch. Where do we start?"

 

* * *

 

"Yo, pisscouch. Could ya pass me a pencil?"

 

Maeda Keiji has never been known for being exceptionally easy to irritate, but the look he shoots Masamune for his demand is most certainly vexed. The one-eyed boy just grins and holds out a hand.

 

He still gets that pencil.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, alright, alright. What do you think about 'asslamp'."

 

"Pfffft, ahahahaha! Asslamp? That's beautiful!"

 

Masamune flops backwards onto his bed, grinning widely as Motochika cackles on the other of the line.

 

"Hey there, focus. We don't got all night."

 

"Okay, okay, I got one. You ready for this?" His friend sounds a little too excited.

 

"Say it," Masamune urges, playing along with the game. "Come on!"

 

He spends the rest of the night trying to fight the grin that threatens to tear his face in half.

 

* * *

 

"Hey there **Red**!"

 

Yukimura actually looks suspicious to see him, which is a little surprising. Usually he's so bright and trusting; Sarutobi must've dropped a hint to him or something.

 

"Good day, Masamune. I trust you are well?"

 

"Good as ever, kid."

 

Yukimura nods, apparently satisfied, and returns to packing his books up. "Do you require something of me?"

 

"Not today, buddy," Masamune waves him down, hiding a wicked grin. "Although I do have a question for ya."

 

The lighter brunet raises a curious eyebrow, a textbook in one hand and his bag in the other. He's so damn cute and innocent-looking with those bright brown eyes and they way his lip quirks out when he's concentrating, it's fucking ridiculous. Masamune still hasn't mustered the guts to ask him out - _the fuck who said anything about dating goddammit we're rivals we punch each other and study together for fuck's sake_ \- but that can wait. Today is not the day for that. Or next week. After this, probably not until next month. If Yukimura even gets the joke.

 

"Answer me honestly, **okay**? Sarutobi's been bitching about my little nickname for ya. He says it's too familiar or something, I dunno. All I really wanna know is whether or not you care, cause if you don't, then he can shove it."

 

Yukimura looks surprised, mouth falling open slightly and _oohff_ he's got nice lips. His hair is so pretty too, shiny and silky and all he wants to do is wind that long ponytail around his wrist and pull him in for a kiss-

 

"Well," his rival begins hesitantly, and Masamune snaps violently out of his daydreams. Now is not the time.

 

"I'm listening."

 

Yukimura fidgets, looking a little uncomfortable.

 

"I do not mind it so much..."he mumbles, and _hoooo fuck_ that blush is ADORABLE.

 

"Knew it." Masamune grins, trying not to sound too excited. "Alright, thanks!"

 

He starts off, waiting until he reaches the door before calling out again.

 

" **See ya later, thundercunt!** "

 

Somehow, his dense, proper, and hopelessly prudish rival knows what that means.

 

* * *

 

"So, how was school today?"

 

Masamune rolls his eyes at Kojuurou's offer at communication, opting instead to snatch an extra bowl of rice off the counter and shovel it into his mouth. He's _starved_ , and in this moment it's eat now, talk later.

 

"Hey, douchenozzle. You wanna get me another bowl?"

 

Kojuurou drops his chopsticks.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, he did what now?"

 

"Soap," Masamune gags, still a little shell-shocked. "He used soap."

 


End file.
